Elizabeth's Pain
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Vampires. Ghosts. Witches. What do they have in common? They are family. Set after 'Breaking Dawn'.
1. Chapter 1

There are holidays in the human world that I really appreciate. This one is one, Mother's Day. Esme is the best mother in the world...well, vampire world and I want her to know it so we all have something planned. Emmett took her hunting with just the two of them, Rosealie also took her for a loooong walk (too long if you ask me) she wants our mom all to herself and we know it! Alice is taken her shopping and Jasper is doing something secretive that he won't tell us about and he's even leaving the house so I won't know! and Bella and I are taking her on a picnic, she's out picking daises with her granddaughter.

Bella didn't want to come along, she felt like Esme was my mother, I reminded her Esme was now _her_ mother as well. I could hear Esme and Renesmee coming in from the west, they were laughing, the sun was out today but we didn't care, we had found a place so secluded from humans with a lake nearby that today with our skin shimming like glistening diamonds, we didn't care. But I had a feeling, what? Today was perfect!

Picnics for vampires aren't like humans, instead of chicken, Bella poured each of us a glass. Well, she did bring along chicken nuggets for our daughter. She was getting them out when suddenly...I turned my head to the right of me, I could hear it even if I wasn't a mind reader, this voice that sounded like a angel's voice screamed "Edward!!!"

Bella looked, Esme and Renesmee stood grounded in their tracks and the voice just kept screaming, coming closer, my protective senses stood on edge as I wanted to grab all the girls in my life but Bella touched my hand then I saw, finally saw....this picture perfect...ghost? was running to me, she had on a eighteenth century dress, she was a vison, her hair was askew because of running but the light around her, it was like the sun!

Then I saw the bruises and I thought 'Bruises on a ghost? what?' then she came close and I saw the frightened reflection of myself, it was my mother! my mother when I was human, Elizabeth! then I yelled:

"Mother!"

Elizabeth turned to us, looked at us all and yelled:

"He's coming!!"

Esme grabbed Renesmee closer and I looked at Bella and if we had hearts, they would beat a thousand times a minute. The ground was shaking but there it wasn't a earthquake, it was something only nightmares are made of...it was...


	2. Chapter 2 Father

**A/N----I know the character I am about to introduce has never been protrayed this way but it's MY story! Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight (sad but true) not any of the characters but I own the idea to this story. Everyone! Enjoy!**

I had turned my head again to see Bella and she had already rushed back to our daughter and mother and covered them all with her shield. I turned back to face what was ahead of me, my human mother who was now a ghost was still running to me, I just stood there stone face and angry at whatever had done this but I never expected what was to come. Even I was shocked...the ground was still trembling and then I saw it, another ghostly figure I could tell, the lights was shining all around almost blinding, clear lights like I see them put up at Christmas. It was a figure of a man I could tell...Oh No! it can't be! it's my father! I only saw pictures of him, he died while I was still too young to remember! but it's him! It's my face! well, almost...Elizabeth ran behind me almost crying and the male ghost stopped short of me, looked at me and said in a echoing voice:

"So she came to you? I should have known"

This wasn't going to be a joyous reunion I could tell. Edward Senior proceeded to tell me:

"I never wanted you born! I won't lie about that! she did! she wanted another person in with us! she wanted somebody else, I wasn't good enough for her!"

Elizabeth finally spoke up with a fierce tremble in her voice but the same echo but only lighter for a female ghost I guess:

"That's not true! I just wanted a son from us, a baby out of his mother and father! you turned it into something...ugly!"

Edward Senior's face would have turned crimson red as blood is if he was human but instead it just twisted into a self hatred, ugly, venomeous feature and he pulled back his head and opened his mouth WIDE and screamed the loudest yell I have ever heard. He was trying to scare me, he was trying to scare Bella and Esme but they have seen and heard worst. Renesmee was, who could blame her? she was only physically four years old but even a older child would be scared of this. I could hear her whimper in Bella's shield, I showed no emotion as my 'father' screamed. Elizabeth cringed then finally he gave up in frustration and he said:

"Give her to me!" "No! go back to where you came from!"

He started to grab her and I could do nothing but something happened that I could not forget and belive! A boulder fell from the nearby mountain, I suppose from his ranting and raving and it fell right in front of his ghostly figure! I suppose that caused him to stop and pause a bit because he backed off then said:

"I will be back"

He ran off, not a one of us moved until he was GONE, Bella and Esme stared to run with Renesmee but I yelled:

"NO! drink the blood! it will give us strength!"

Quickly Bella and Esme ran to the glasses, picked them up and drank as did I then we took off for the house, Elizabeth was right behind. Ghosts didn't need to breathe I'm sure but I was sure I heard ragged breathing, a habit like ours I suppose. We were coming to the house when I saw Carlisle on the front steps starting to open the door and I spoke:

"Carlisle, leave the door open, we are coming"

He looked back and his golden eyes turned huge and we all ran in like a blurr. Bella and Renesmee collapsed on the floor, Bella was trying to comfrot our daughter. Esme stood beside Carlisle and they were both watching Elizabeth in shock. Carlisle spoke first:

"Um, Elizabeth Masen?"

Elizabeth turned to them and smiled and said in a sweet voice:

"Doctor Cullen, I'm glad to see you did take my son in"

Esme smiled and said:

"This is your wife?"

Carlisle smiled at Esme and said:

"Yes, we met and married a few years after Edward came along"

Elizabeth widened her smile and said:

"Good, I can see Edward had a fine mother"

Esme looked at me and back at Elizabeth and I then asked:

"Mother...what is going on?"

Elizabeth looks around and goes to sit in a chair and says:

"I didn't want you to know, I never would have come here but there was no where else, I have ran all over the world"

I go to sit down beside her and Carlisle and Esme come closer and Elizabeth continues:

"He was horrible, a horrible man, it wasn't bad in the beginning, just bruises from roughing up but when you were born, he just got so...mean!

I see Esme eyes as does Carlisle but we just continue to listen:

"Then he got in the army, life was better but shortly after he got home, it started again, worse I know but then....then, the spanish flu came and God forgive me! I prayed for him to get it and die!"

My mother sobs over that and then Carlisle carefully asks:

"But you stayed by his bedside, I thought he was good..."

Elizabeth looks at him and says:

"What was I to do? I had to be the good wife in those days, stay with him, I couldn't tell no one"

Esme then speaks up:

"She's right, there was no shelters, no places to run to, no where really to hide"

Carlisle holds his wife's head on his chest and Edward asks:

"What is he here for now?"

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders then says:

"The same as always, for me to be his, to be with him and no one else..I did not know that death would reunite us and when it did, it was better, better than it had been alive! but...but I got tired and I wanted to know my son and when I even mentioned Edward's name, it became a nightmare! he just gets worse every day!"

Edward looks at Esme and then asks Elizabeth:

"How can he give you this?"

He points to her cheek and she touches it and says:

"Ghosts can do this to each other but we cannot..."

She puts out her arm and it flows though Edward like water and she says:

"But we cannot touch you...I cannot touch my son"

Elizabeth puts her head down in shame/despair and Esme asks her:

"Did Edward Senior ever...to our Edward?"

Elizabeth looks up and tells her:

"Oh no...I think even he knew that only a true monster would do that"

Edward reads Esme's mind:

'At least Charles never knew the baby...I did but only for hours'

Esme looks around and walks over to the window and looks out.

I look over at Bella for the first time since we got home really and if she was human she would be crying. Suddlenly the door flies open and there is Alice and she says:

"What is going on? I saw Bella, Edward and Esme with Renessmee running..."

She sees Elizabeth and says:

"Oh, hi"

Edward says:

"This is my sister Alice, Alice, meet Elizabeth Masen, my human mother"

Alice just being Alice just happily bursts out:

"So you are Edward's mother! great! how nice to meet you!"

Carlisle just coughs trying to hide a laugh then says:

"Um, Elizabeth is here trying to hide from Edward's father"

Alice looks around the room and says:

"Well, you can hide here! we have the room and..."

Esme grabs her daughter and says:

"Alice, let's let Elizabeth calm down, she's been through a ordeal"

Bella speaks out:

"Well, we have to help her"

Carlisle says:

"We will, we just have to figure out how"

Alice then says:

"Well, figure out something soon because Emmett is coming home and he doesn't know what's going on but all I told him is that you guys were running from something and he didn't like that"

Edward looks around and says:

"Where is he?"

Alice says:

"I'm not sure, we were on the cell phone"

Elizabeth asks:

"Who's Emmett?"

Edward tells her:

"Our big brother"

Alice explains more:

"Our brother who thinks he's the world's protector"

Suddlenly they hear a car screeching in the driveway and Alice smiles, Edward and everybody else just shakes their head as the walls tremble as footsteps are heard.


	3. Chapter 3 What are we going to do now

Elisabeth didn't know what to think of Emmett coming home like that, I assume the ground shaking and the wall shaking with the windows rattling reminded her of Edward Senior. Her eyes became huge as the steps were thundering closer and then the door flew open and there came in Emmett. He was looking around at all of us, really didn't see Elizabeth then asked:

"What's wrong?"

We all look at him and Esme goes over to him and says:

"There's nothing 'wrong' now"

He looks confused then says:

"But what? Alice said she saw you guys running from something"

Alice interjects by saying:

"They were, with her..."

She points to Elisabeth and Emmett says:

"Oh hi"

Edward then tells him:

"This is my mother Emmett, Elisabeth Masen"

He looks surprised then says:

"Oh, hi"

Alice then excitedly tells him:

"Elisabeth was running away from Edward's father and that's what I saw !"

Emmett looks around then asks:

"Running away?"

Edward says:

"Yes, see this?"

He points to the bruise on Elisabeth's cheek then Emmett says:

"A ghost did that?"

Edward looks at him with angry eyes then says:

"Yes, ghosts can do that to each other"

Emmett shakes his fists and flings his arms in the air while saying:

"We'll take care of him!"

Everybody rolls their eyes then Edward clears his throat then says:

"Uh, Emmett, she's a ghost?..."

He lightly swings his arm through his mother then says:

"We'll have to come up with another way"

Just then Rosealie comes in, sees Elisabeth and not knowing the situation, puts her lips back in a snarl and Alice says:

"I'll take care of this one"

She goes over to her sister and pushes her out and shutting the door behind them and Carlisle and Esme look at each other and chuckle at all their children and Carlisle says:

"We just got Jasper to tell now"

Elisabeth looks at them all in surprise then asks:

"There's more?"

This time Esme says:

"Just one more, Jasper"

Alice comes back inside with her sister and she tells everybody:

"Okay, I called Jasper on his cell so we wouldn't have any more of these 'disturbances'"

Emmett rolls his eyes then asks what is on everybody's mind:

"All right, so what are we going to do about this ba---"

He cuts himself off when he sees Esme's hard eyes at him and he finishes his sentence another way:

"What do we do about this ghost guy?"

Everybody looks at each other and Elisabeth just looks even more miserable then Emmett says as Rosealie walks over to him:

"I know, what about a séance?"

This time all eyes are on Elisabeth and she gets up and walks away to the doorway of the kitchen and she shakes her head sadly then says:

"That's just another of the human myths about us"

Edward looks at Belle and says:

"Just like they say and believe about us"

Bella remembers all the myths she asked Edward when they first met then she hears the people of her family mentioning them, Emmett starts first:

"We sleep in coffins"

Rosealie then says:

"We have fangs"

Alice says:

"You can kill us with a dagger of wood"

Esme says:

"Garlic keeps us away"

Carlisle is the last one to say:

"And that sunlight will kill us"

Elisabeth just smiles and Emmett says:

"We just glisten in the sun"

He holds his hand up in the sunlight pouring in through the window and Elisabeth sees her son's skin sparkle and Bella smiles then Elisabeth continues to say:

"A séance is just like that for us…a myth"

Elisabeth and Esme's eyes meet and they feel the connection between them stronger, for both of them have a son named Edward and both have been through the horror of domestic violence. Just then the house starts shaking violently, windows burst open, the doors fling open and there stands Jasper, he runs to Alice who starts to fall over and he grabs her. Renesmee screams and cries, Bella tries to comfort her but it doesn't help. Just then a high pitch scream like no other comes, Edward recognizes it and he stands us with a fury on his face and Esme yells out:

"What is going on?!!"

Edward yells out over the screams:

"It's him! It's Edward Senior!"

Carlisle asks:

"Why doesn't he come in?!"

Just then the ghost of Edward Masen screams:

"**Elisabeth!!!!"**

Then as quickly as it started, the violent shaking is over, the Cullens look at broken glass, broken furniture, broken dishes, lightbulbs and then Elisabeth explains:

"It's because of you, he can't enter"

Everybody looks at each other then Elisabeth laughs then says:

"It's another human fable, that ghosts go to haunt houses people live in"

Emmett says:

"What? But.."

She stops him by saying:

"We can go into abandoned houses and 'live' there but we can't enter houses where people are living…"

She smiles at Edward and says:

"Vampires or not"

Edward smiles of relief then says:

"So you are safe while you are here"

She smiles shyly then says:

"Yes…but I cannot stay here forever, surly you can see that"

Edward's smile disappears and he says:

"Yes, I can"

Everybody goes quiet for a few minutes then Esme quietly signals for people to start cleaning up, Alice goes into the kitchen for a garbage bag and Emmett and Carlisle start picking up heavy pieces of broken furniture and throwing them out while Edward signals for Bella and his daughter to come over and he says:

"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Bella and your granddaughter, Renesmee"

Bella smiles as does Renesmee and Elisabeth beams and says:

"I'm so happy to meet you"

Renesmee puts out her hand and it goes through Elisabeth and Renesmee looks up at her mother then says:

"Momma, I can't touch her?"

Bella shakes her head no and Edward explains:

"Renesmee has a gift, she can talk to people with her thoughts and show them things"

Renesmee tells her mother:

"Momma, I'm going to help grandma"

Bella smiles then says:

"Okay sweetie"

Edward says:

"She's just upset because she can't 'talk' to you"

Elisabeth smiles then says:

"I understand"

Edward smiles and takes Bella's hand then says:

"I hope you don't mind, I gave Bella your ring"

Elisabeth smiles with pride then says:

"No, I don't, I always hoped you could…"

As soon as she see the beautiful ring on her daughter-in-law's finger, she jumps up and exclaims loudly:

"That's it!"

Everybody turns to look at her and she beams with the knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4 Possession

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the places I put in here as part of my story.**

Everybody turned around to look at Elisabeth, she would be blushing right now if she could for causing such a sconce but the idea came to her so hard and fast, it was almost exhilarating which she knew had to be the answer. Edward came slowly over to her and asked:

"Mom?"

Elisabeth just looked into his gold eyes and said:

"I have the answer Edward"

Everybody then walks over and Elisabeth explains:

"I know how to stop him"

"How?" Carlisle asks and Elisabeth just points to Bella's hand and says one word:

"Possessions"

This time Esme asks:

"What?"

Edward speaks up in an excited tone and says:

"Possessions, something you have!"

Excited, Elisabeth says:

"That part of the myth is true, if you have a belonging of the person, you can get rid of him/her but it can't be just anything, it has to be something they dearly loved"

Rosalie snorts a question out:

"What did that JERK have to love?"

Esme looks at her with her eye cocked as if to say-'**Be careful of your words!' **but Elisabeth just goes on saying:

"Your 'father' was in the war, I never told you but he was wounded"

Edward's eyes pop open as does everyone else's and she explains:

"It wasn't anything major, a grenade was thrown and Edward Senior pulled one of his bunk mates to safety, his lower leg received a blow, it healed properly but it left a scar"

This time Carlisle speaks up

"I remember, I was going to ask about it but he came down really fast with the fever, it left all thoughts from my mind"

Edward asks:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She turns and looks at him and says:

"Because it was like as soon as he got back, he was hit with the flu but he treasured that purple heart, he wanted me to go get it and bring it to the hospital but before I could even leave for home, he fell into a coma"

Carlisle says:

"And died two days later"

Elisabeth ignores that then asks:

"But is the house still there?"

Rosealie turns and goes to the living room and says:

"We can look it up"

Everybody follows her into the room and Rosealie goes and sits down at the computer desk and types in Chicago in the bar line then when a map of Chicago comes up, she turns and asks Elisabeth:

"What was the name of the street you lived on?"

Elisabeth looks confused and asks:

"You can look that up?"

Everybody smiles and Edward tells her:

"It's a computer mom, you can look anything and everything up"

She smiles shyly at everybody then says:

"102 Oak Lane Street"

Rosealie types it in and then a picture pops up of a beautiful Brick home in Victorian style and she asks:

"Is this it?"

Elisabeth looks at the picture and her eyes open wide and she gasps out:

"That's it! That's my home!"

Esme leans in and says:

"It looks like its been turned into a Bed & Breakfast inn"

Elisabeth asks:

"Bed and breakfast?"

Bella and Edward smile then Bella gently tells her:

"It's like a hotel where guests stay and have the comforts of home"

Emmett chimes his two cents in:

"Mostly for honeymooners"

Elisabeth just says:

"Oh"

Edward looks at Emmett like he could burn him, meanwhile, Rosealie hits on history and she reads:

"From what I have read, it seems like this place has been mostly left in original condition…it says here that the original owners, the Masen's, kept it in such good shape that there was little to be done over the years as it was a library one time, a gift shop, even a place of worship and now it's a bed and breakfast!"

Elisabeth looks at the various pictures of the house and says:

"It does look even more beautiful than when I was there"

Rosealie peers at a page then says:

"It says here that even though the house has gone through different owners throughout the years, it's back in the hands of the original family member…a Brittany Masen"

Everybody looks at Elisabeth and she says:

"I don't know, I have no idea who she is"

Bella says:

"It doesn't matter who she is, do you think that Purple Heart will still be there?"

Edward says:

"There's a good chance"

This time everybody turns to Alice and she says:

"All I see is the house and you guys getting there, I won't see anything more until then"

Edward looks at Bella and says:

"All right then, let's get ready to go to Chicago"

Esme says:

"I'll call and make reservations"

Bella says:

"Thanks Esme, Nessie, you stay here with grandma & grandpa"

Nessie pouts then Elisabeth asks Bella:

"Can I come with you to your rooms? I'd like to get every moment possible"

Edward and Bella smile and Bella says:

"Of coarse"

The two vampires and a ghost go upstairs then Rosealie hits a button when she is sure they are gone and a picture of a bronze haired girl pops up and it says:

'_Brittany Masen'_

Jasper says:

"She looks like Edward"

Carlisle nods his head and says:

"Well, if she's from the family, of coarse she would"

Alice looks off into space for a second then says:

"But I think it's something more than that"

Rosealie starts to hit on the name to get more information about her.

**I realize that this may not be a exciting chapter but it leads to the next one. I love writing this story and will continue no matter what but…no one is reviewing so I don't have any persons feelings on this story or suggestions on storylines so I'm going in my own time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Masen Bed & Breakfast

**A/N--Yes! I feel so good! I finally got at least one review but 4 story alerts on this so here I am with another chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

Alice snapped her head up and yelled "Rose!" , just as Rosealie picked up the computer and easily threw it through the French doors. Esme just sighed and sat down, shaking her head. Emmett goes over and touches his wife gently and carefully and asks in a soft voice:

"What is it babe? What made you so upset?"

Still violently shaking, Rose just picks up a metal envelope opener and bends it in a twisted, almost unrecognizable shape and everybody looks at each other but Carlisle walks up and asks her again:

"What happened Rosealie? What did you find out?"

Rosealie spits out:

"Not only was Edward Sr. a rat wearing human skin who beat his wife regularly, according to the article that I pulled up on that Brittany Masen…"

We all quickly take notice that Rosealie spat out the name Brittany Masen like some type of poison then she continues:

"She's a direct descendant of Edward Sr.!"

Everybody but Carlisle and Rosealie look at each other, Carlisle just puts his hand on his head and sighs and Emmett asks:

"So, we already knew she was related to them"

Rose raises her hands in disgust then says:

"Not only is she related but she directly related to Edward! She's his great-granddaughter!"

Alice says:

"What? But Edward never had any children"

Rosealie explains:

"No but according to Miss. Masen, her father had a affair with his mother just before he went to war and the baby was born and he died before they could ever meet…"

Esme asks:

"But the house…other people have owned the house, how come she's just now getting it back?"

Rosealie says:

"Apparently, she's been out of the country for quite a while but when she got back to Chicago about a year ago, she had all the correct papers with her and she got the house back!"

Esme and Alice look disgusted while Emmett turns to Jasper and asks:

"Can't you calm her down?"

Jasper rolls his eyes and says:

"I have been and she is calm! Would you like for me to leave the room?"

Everybody but Rosealie herself yells out loud:

"NO!"

Jasper raises his hands up in the air as if to say 'Okay' then to their shock, a HUGE gust of wind comes; almost knocking them all down and Esme asks:

"What is this?"

Alice yells:

"Wind!!"

Jasper yells out a question/statement:

"But it shouldn't be knocking us down!"

Carlisle grabs onto a chair and says:

"I don't think this is ordinary wind! I think it's…."

Before he can finish his sentence, Rose points up to the sky and she yells:

"Look!"

They look up to see a angry, volatile face of Edward Senior in the sky blowing with all his might into the broken French doors all his wind and suddenly, EVERYTHING in the house is frozen…has icicles on the calendars, from the chandeliers and doorknobs. Alice says:

"Brr! This has to be colder than all of us!"

Esme then asks:

"Where's Elisabeth? I'm surprised that noise didn't bring her down here"

"Everybody looks around then Emmett says:

"Maybe she's resting in Edward's room?"

Alice then turns to Rosealie and says sarcastically:

"Oh Rose?..."

Rose turns to her and says:

"Hm?"

Alice blows into her hand then she realizes that useless then says:

"I forgot to say thank you for the new A/C"

Rosealie just looks undaunted.

On a plane bound for Chicago, Bella and Edward sit in the back row of first class. Bella intertwines her arms with her husband's then she says:

"This is nice, we don't get to be alone very often"

He smiles and they kiss then he opens his eyes and looks outside and says:

"Not quite"

She looks at him and he points outside the window and there sits Elisabeth on the plane's wing and she waves and Bella says:

"Oh my gosh!"

He puts his hand on her arm and says:

"Calm down Bella, it's not like she can get hurt but what is she doing here?"

Bella looks over at her then says:

"Well, it is her house we're going to…her husband doing all this, I guess she feels she has a right…why doesn't she come in?"

Edward says:

"I guess she has to be invited"

Bella then says:

"Let's invite her!"

She waves her in and Edward says:

"Bella!"

He quickly looks around to see if anybody is looking and before he knows it, Elisabeth is right in between them and she says:

"Oh, this is so exciting! I have never been on a plane before!"

Edward says:

"Gee mom, I never would have guessed"

Bella tries to suppress a smirk then Elisabeth says:

"I fly around all the time being a ghost but this is the first time ever on a plane!"

Edward smiles sarcastically then Elisabeth says:

"Oh Edward, you have some lipstick on you from when Bella kissed you, Bella, would you mind?"

Bella picks up a napkin and wipes the racing red lipstick off and Edward says:

"Oh mom"

Bella tries to suppress her laughter again.

Bella and Edward are walking human speed on the streets of Chicago and looking at everything. Crackling of thunder is heard in the background and Edward asks Bella:

"Is she up there?"

Bella looks up and sees Elisabeth in the air and she smiles and says:

"Yes, she's just looking at everything, she's just in awe!"

Edward groans and Bella laughs then looks at a street sign and then a beautiful Victorian house then says:

"Here we are"

They look up and see a BEAUTIFUL house made of brick for the most part but exquisite woodwork on the side. A swing on the porch and ivy plants all around and Edward says:

"I barely remember it"

Bella says:

"Let's go in"

Edward opens the screen door and allows Bella entrance then she gasps in the beauty of the inside and they hear a voice almost singing out:

"Welcome to Masen Bed & Breakfast"

Edward and Bella walk up to the counter and Edward says:

"I would like a room please, for my wife and I"

The woman is turned around arranging some items on a shelf then asks:

"Will that be cash…."

He turns around and Edward sees how much the woman with the nametag 'Brittany' on it looks like him and Bella looks at them both then he clears his throat then says:

"I'll put it on my charge card"

He hands out his card and she takes it and says:

"Thank you…I'll, uh, have this back to you in a minute"

He goes to the other room to make a copy of the charge card and Bella looks at Edward and she wrinkles her nose and he sniffs the air then shrugs his shoulders then Brittany comes back, hands him the card then turns around and gets a key and says:

"We only have one room left, first room on the right; up the stairs"

He says:

"Thank you"

He picks up his suitcase and gently puts his hand on Bella's back and they turn and leave but he turns his head to take one more puzzling look at Brittany and she does the same.

Bella and Edward step into the room and Bella looks around as does Edward and she asks:

"Well, does anything look familiar?"

He looks around then says flatly:

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't tell you if this was my parents room or my room"

She gives a half smile and puts her suitcase on the bed and they hear a crack of thunder outside then says:

"I'm going to put our clothes up then we can look around"

He says:

"Oh yeah, that won't look suspicious, two vampires snooping around a old Victorian house"

She gets out her sundresses out and goes to the closet and hangs them and says:

"Who is going to know?"

He puts his suitcase on the bed and Bella turns around to go back to her suitcase but she doesn't see or feel a tiny bit of purple under the floorboards in the closet and when a flash of bright white lightening strikes outside, a tiny bit of gold glitter also shines.


	6. Chapter 6 Familar Scents and faces

**I said I would update and this is it! please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight in any form, I just claim the character of Brittany Masen.**

Bella and Edward were in the lobby of the Bed & Breakfast that was once the home of Edward Sr. And Elizabeth. They look at pictures of the house as it has been throughout the decades. Being a library, a place of worship and other things and now as that it is, a beautiful place for people to stay and relax.

Bella sees the pictures of Elizabeth and Edward Sr. separately, Elizabeth looks absolutely exquisite in a Victorian dress of the times with a high collar, small flowers dotting the fabric up to her neck and she wears a fashionable hat of the times and there in the other picture is Edward Sr. in his uniform and Bella's eyes quickly dart to the purple heart pinned to the front of his jacket. She tugs on Edward's jacket sleeve then shows him. He nods his head then they hear:

"I see you found all the old pictures of the house"

They turn around and they smile and Bella asks:

"Who were these people?'

She points to pictures of Elisabeth and Edward Senior and Brittany says:

"They were the original owners of this house. Edward and Elisabeth Masen, records show that they died of the Spanish flu"

Edward and Bella look at each other then Bella asks:

"I see he had the purple heart given to him in the war, what do you know of that?"

Brittany makes a face and says:

"Very little, I heard he received the award for some act of heroism but he died shortly after that picture was taken"

Edward then asks:

"Do you have the purple heart here in the house? We would love to see it…we love old history"

Brittany smiles and says:

"No, after Elisabeth and Edward died, their family took their clothes and things but the purple heart wasn't among them. Nobody has any idea where they are"

Bella and Edward share a quick glance and Brittany says:

"As a matter of fact, I'm….."

Just then another voice comes from the kitchen are and says:

"Miss Brittany! We need you down here!" "I'm coming!"

Brittany says:

"I'm sorry, if you will excuse me, I'm needed for something" "Of coarse"

Brittany leaves and Bella asks her husband:

"What is she thinking?" "She's wondering who we are" "If she only knew"

Edward smiles and they start to walk off when Edward's phone rings. His ring tone is himself playing 'Bella's lullaby' and she smiles and he reads the name on his phone and says:

"It's Rosealie"

They walk into a room where no humans are at and Edward says:

"What? Slow down! You are talking too fast even for me!"

Bella looks perplexed and turns around and looks for anybody coming and then she turns back and Edward snaps the phone shut then she questions him with her face and he says:

"That woman? She's a Masen" "What?"

He puts the phone in his pocket then continues with his explanation:

"Apparently, my dear father had a affair with a woman and produced a daughter and _she's _the great, great granddaughter " "So, you would be?" "I'm her great, great Uncle"

She rolls her eyes and says:

"Oh,_ great!"_

He smirks at her choice of words then she asks:

"Edward, have you noticed her _smell?_"

Edward signals for her to go to the other side of the room, by the window then says:

"I've been thinking about this for the past couple of hours and this is going to sound crazy but…."

Bella interrupts and says:

"You think she's a vampire?"

Edward shakes his head and says:

"No, she hasn't got that smell….Bella, I think she's a witch"

Bella's eyes go huge.

Bella remembers her saying _**'If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too' **_then she shakes her head from the disbelief then asks:

"You think so?" "I'm not a 100% sure, I wish there was somebody to ask"

She looks out the window and sees Elisabeth walking around then she says:

"Let's ask your mother"

He stubbornly says:

"No"

She sighs and says:

"Edward, she's a _ghost_, nothing can happen to her and she's the only one here who can answer questions"

He slowly shakes his head and she opens the window and leans out then calls out:

"Elisabeth, up here"

She looks up and sees Bella then begins to float up and Bella turns to Edward and asks in vampire speed:

"Edward, if she is a witch, does witches and vampires….?" "We get along, we're not enemies with them like werewolves, we just leave each other alone"

Bella shakes her head and Elisabeth comes in t he window and softly asks:

"What is it? Did you find the purple heart?"

Edward shakes his head then asks his mother:

"Mom, back…then, were there any rumors about….witches?"

Her eyes widen then she asks:

"Witches? Are you serious?"

She looks at them both then says:

"Well, there was, there was supposed to be a coven somewhere back in the woods but…are you saying they are real?"

Bella says:

"As real as vampires"

Edward walks over to the door and looks out at Brittany talking to someone and says:

"We are wondering about her"

Elisabeth comes and looks at the young lady and says:

"She looks familiar"

**A/N—Bella's line 'If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too** comes from the book 'Eclipse' and is on page 143. It is not mine but I hope they put it in the movie!


	7. Chapter 7 Fire

Edward was baffled and he looked at Bella who looked back in equal confusion then Edward asks his mother:

"What do you mean, 'She looks familiar?' "

Elisabeth looks at her son and asks:

"You don't remember Velma?" "No, mom, my memories of being human are…cloudy"

Bella then says:

"Something happens when you become a vampire Elisabeth, even my memories from five years ago are hard to remember"

Elisabeth sadly sighs then says:

"She looks like the maid we had those last five years before we…"

Edward asks:

"Do you think that's her?" "No, she looks like her but she…."

Elisabeth looks more closely at the young woman then gasps and says:

"Is she…?"

Edward pulls her into the room, away from the door and they stand next to a grand fireplace and says:

"What is it mom?"

Back at the Cullen household, the deep freeze that Edward Senior had the entire household in has thawed out. Rosalie, Alice and Esme try to get everything straightened

up and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper put back in the 25 inch screen and the Wii games then Carlisle goes up to his office. And Esme says:

"Everything is finally getting back to looking right"

Rosalie asks:

"Do you think we seen the last of Edward Sr.?"

Emmett speaks up as he finishes putting the TV together then asks:

"You can't see Alice?"

She shakes her head then says:

"It's like with the wolves or when Bella was pregnant with Nessie, I can't see because I have never been a ghost"

Jasper reaches over to her and says:

" And I don't want you to be"

He kisses her and Emmett rolls his eyes as Rosalie giggles then they hear Esme say:

"Look!"

They all look up to see Edward's ghostly face and see as his teeth becomes daggers of flames then fire comes out of his mouth and surrounds them and they all start screaming and crying. Carlisle comes running down the stairs and sees his worst nightmare.

Bella walks over to Edward and softly says:

"Your mother figured out that your father cheated on her" "How? I didn't say anything"

Bella shrugs her shoulders and says:

"A woman can figure these things out and there might be something on Brittany that she recognizes"

Edward looks at Brittany then says:

"Maybe but come on, let's get to looking"

Edward takes Bella's hand and they slowly start searching, starting with the room they are in. They really take a look at the room and realize it's a formal dining room with a long table and high built chairs on either side and at the end. A beautiful, diamond crystal chandelier lights the room but they concentrate on the walls and wood floor. Then they go to a small bathroom in the hall, Bella lets Edward go in as she stands guard. He comes out shaking his head no and they go room to room , making sure each room is empty as they search.

Brittany comes out, she looks around then she goes over and pushes a button that sends a signal to each room that dinner is ready. Edward pulls Bella to him underneath the stairs to avoid detection then they watch a stream of people come down. Brittany stares up at the rooms for awhile then finally turns and goes on to the dining room that Edward and Bella just searched.

Quietly, Edward and Bella go up the stairs and start searching each room. Thankfully with their clear vampire memories, they can put back each object in its place to arouse no suspicion. Then they go into their room with defeat in their faces and Bella sits on the bed and says:

"We haven't searched this room"

Edward goes over to the closet and takes off his jacket and hangs it up then says:

"I'm almost to the point of giving up"

She watches him walk to the other side of the room and they hear rain come down and she says:

"We can't give up" "I know, it's just that….argh!"

He walks to the other side of the room and looks down at the floorboards then a streak of lightening comes. Bella sees gold shining out of the corner of her eye coming from the floor. At first she dismisses it but it happens again and she gets up and goes over, looks down and when a streak of lightening comes, she bends down and gets on her knees and pulls up a floorboard; Edward looks over and says:

"Bella!" "No! look!"

He goes over and looks down and sees the purple heart and slowly picks it up and she realizes that no human hands, much less a vampire in over 90 years. She looks at Edward then they hear:

"You found it, you found the purple heart"

They look at her and Edward says:

"Yes, it was under the floorboards in the closet" "Um, now, could you give it to me?"

Bella clutches it in her cold hands and they all look at each other.

Back at the Cullen household, Jasper and Alice desperately cling to each other while low hisses come from their throats. Emmett and Rosalie almost dig their fingernails in each other and she hides her head in her husbands shoulder and Esme just trembles and dry cries come from her throat and eyes then Carlisle screams:

"Stay together! Stay together! Get in a group!"

Alice looks at him and a jumble of pictures comes to her mind and she looks at Jasper and they reach for Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett breaks free of Rosalie and he goes over and picks up Esme and brings her to their small circle while the flames go all around and Carlisle yells at the top of his voice:

"Don't move! They will go away! Don't look at them or him!" Edward Sr. just keeps blowing fire and smoke.


	8. Chapter 8 Vampires, ghost and witches

Edward and Bella glance at each other and she opens her palm and he gets the purple heart from her in vampire speed and he asks:

"Why do you want it?"

She sighs and says:

"It belongs here, why do you want it? And don't tell me it's because of your love for history"

He looks at Bella and starts walking around the room then says:

"You are not going to believe this but I'm Edward Masen...their son"

She just keeps looking as if bored and he asks:

"You're not surprised?"

She smiles and says:

"No, you're a vampire right?"

Bella and Edward look at each other then Bella says:

"We both are" "So the purple heart really belongs to me, I'm his son"

She laughs then says:

"I'm his daughter"

Shocked, Edward asks:

"What?" "I'm his daughter" "You mean great-great great granddaughter" "No, daughter...my mother was Velma Hopkins..." "And she was a witch"

Brittany shakes her head and Bella walks at vampire speed over to Edward then she goes to the window and opens it. Brittany explains some more:

"Witches live a long time, obviously not as forever as vampires but mom lived to be 830 years old, she died ten years ago, I came back after we had lived in Europe a long time and I got back this house" "Did my...our father know about her?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says:

"She told him but he thought she was just a crazy bubble head who dabbled in black magic, he didn't realize she could wipe out his world with some well spoken words"

"Well, we need this"

She tries to hide her anger in her voice and says:

"I want it, what could you have need of it for? You became a vampire and left this place to rot!"

He looks at her then goes out the window with Bella right behind them, they fall on the ground with a muffled thud then they break out in vampire speed and Bella looks back and sees a angry Brittany and scream out a curse word and throws out her hands and floats down to the ground and runs out after them but not nearly the speed they can and Bella asks:

"Why doesn't she just throw out a spell and get us back?" "I don't know, maybe because this isn't '_Bewitched'"_

She looks at him but doesn't say anything, they just keep running with Brittany after them.

Back at the Cullen household, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice cling to each other as the flames dance around them. Jasper feels them getting closer to him but just then the flames die down almost as quick as they come. When they are all out, Carlisle runs to Esme, grabs her in his arms and Emmett asks:

"How did you know what to say?" "I didn't, not really but I saw that the flames…there was something about them, I…." "Would they have really burned us?"

Carlisle smells Esme hair and lets her wonderful scent fill his nostrils then answers Jasper's question:

"I honestly don't know but I couldn't take that chance, I just yelled the first thing in my mind"

Rosalie says:

"Well, it worked….maybe Edward couldn't feed off our fears or something"

Anger enters Emmett's face and he says:

"If he wasn't already dead, I sure would be happy to do the job"

Silently everyone agrees, even Carlisle.

Everybody falls silent, just taking in each others bodies and scents then Carlisle finally asks Alice:

"Alice, do you see Edward and Bella and how things are going for them?"

The look that Alice gets when she sees something is on her face and she says:

"They have the purple heart and….they are running back here" "Running?" "Yes"

Jasper says:

"Maybe they felt they could get home faster by running than waiting for a plane" "And they are running from somebody" Who?" asks Emmett:

"That Brittany"

They all look at each other then Carlisle asks:

"When will they get here?" "In about four, five hours, they are already out of the state of Ill."

They all look at each other and continue to hold each other.

Later that afternoon, Bella and Edward are still running at vampire speed to their house, when they get nearer, they see Alice opening the door and Edward and Bella come running in. Bella falls to the floor and more out of habit, she says through deep breaths:

"Close. The. Door."

Alice starts to when she hears:

"Wait a minute!"

In flies Elizabeth and Edward opens his palm and says:

"We got it"

They all look at the purple heart then Edward asks:

"Did you see Brittany?"

Elisabeth answers bitterly:

"Yes, I saw the great, great granddaughter of your father's"

Edward shakes his head no, then says:

"No mom, that's his daughter and she's a witch"

They all look at one another in shock.

Outside, Brittany stops to a screeching halt when she sees the ghostly image of her father and she says:

"Daddy?"

He turns around in a huff and asks:

"Who is calling me that?"

In almost tears, she says:

"It's me, Brittany, Velma's daughter" "Not another one! I thought I was rid of you! All your mother did was cause me trouble! Blackmailing me into getting her that job to be our maid! Having you! She did nothing but cause trouble!"

His face turns reddish and he blows out the same hot searing fire to Brittany and she screams.

In the house, they all run to the window and watch the horror of Edward Sr's. fury.


	9. Chapter 9 Going somewhere

**A/N-This goes out to XxLesliexX!**

Carlisle stood back for a moment but he couldn't stand watching another person in pain, no matter who or what they were. Brittany was on her knees crying with the flames all around her then he quickly speed out to the door before any of his family could stop him! He stepped outside on the porch and looked up at the fiery face of Edward Sr. then he looked at Brittany and yelled:

"Don't look at him! don't give him satisfaction!"

Brittany didn't know who the blond man was but somehow she found strength in those words. She dried her tears and slowly the flames died down. Carlisle glanced up at the ghostly figure of Edward and how his face was seething and Carlisle didn't waste a minute, he went out and grabbed Brittany and was back in the house before anybody knew it. Bella was the first to ask:

"What did you do Carlisle?" "I couldn't just leave her out there"

Edward says:

"She's a…"

He then sees the burnt spot on his sister's arm and Carlisle asks:

"What?"

Alice answers that:

"She's a witch" "Only half" says Edward.

"It doesn't matter what she is, she's hurt, Esme, go get me my bag"

She runs upstairs and gets the bag then when she comes downstairs, Brittany asks Carlisle:

"Who are you?" "Carlisle Cullen, my wife and I adopted Edward and the rest here"

Rosealie goes to the window and looks out at the ever-growing anger of Edward outside and she asks:

"What are we going to do about him now?"

Elisabeth says sadly:

"Maybe I should give myself up to him" "NO! listen, we got the heart now, we just have to know what to do with it"

Brittany asks:

"Is that why you wanted it? To destroy him?"

Edward looks at Elisabeth and Bella then asks:

"Why did you want it?"

Brittany looks at Carlisle putting soothing lotion on her skin then tightly wrapping the seeping wound and she says in a hurt child voice:

"I guess I just wanted something of his…"

Tears fall down her face and she continues to say:

"T-To say this was my father's, I guess that was pretty stupid of me"

Carlisle looks at her and says in his kind voice:

"No, it wasn't. It's his loss, not yours. He doesn't want to be a father"

Elisabeth says:

"He never has" then Edward says:

"He doesn't want me either"

Bella hugs her husband then after a tense few minutes, Edward says:

"Brittany, we have to destroy him, he's making all of our existence's miserable"

Rosalie says then:

"You don't know what he has done around here since you all have been gone"

Edward looks at her and asks:

"Like what?"

Esme looks at everybody then says:

"Never mind that, what do we do now Elisabeth?"

The ghost of Elisabeth Masen walks around and says:

"I….we have to go somewhere to get instructions on what to do"

Edward looks around the room then asks what is on everybody's mind:

"Where?"

Elisabeth says:

"I don't really know, it's somewhere where…no human, much less vampire or any thing else has been. It's more by instinct when we go there but I haven't had any need to go to this place until now"

Carlisle asks after securing the bandage on Brittany's arm:

"Elisabeth, do ghosts have a….hierarchy to go to for leadership like vampires?"

She looks confused for a minute then says:

"Nooo, not that I know of but this _place_ is somewhere you go to find the book that tells you how to do this"

Emmett asks:

"We don't just get a medium or somebody to do this?" "Emmett, get those stupid human perceptions out of your mind and listen!" "Fine, Jeez"

Edward rolls his eyes then looks at his half-sister and says:

"Brittany, we're not going to ask you to get involved in this, you were just thrown into this mess…." "I am involved, even I can see that something needs to be done"

Bella then asks:

"Brittany, what are your powers? I mean, you couldn't throw a shield over yourself when?..."

Brittany smiles bitterly then says:

"Being only half witch, I have limited powers, I can throw spells and a shield over myself but I'm not like my mother who was powerful"

Carlisle gently asks::

"Brittany, could you…um, throw a spell to get Elisabeth and maybe a few of us to get where ever we need to go?"

Everybody looks at Brittany with skeptical eyes, especially Jasper. She looks nervously around and says:

"I, I don't know…maybe. But I don't want to go" "We understand"

Edward asks:

"Who goes?"

Emmett says:

"I want to go!"

Edward rolls his eyes and Carlisle says:

"Fine, who else?"

Jasper says:

"I'm going to stay here with Alice"

Esme says:

"I'm going to stay here with Brittany"

Edward smiles and thinks-'The mother to everybody' then he says:

"I'm going, this is my father and mother. Bella is staying"

Bella starts to protest but Edward cuts her a HARD look so she shuts up then Carlisle says:

"Okay, Edward, when Elisabeth shows you the book, memorize what we have to do. I wish you all the best of luck"

Edward mouths 'I love you' to Bella and they touch hands but let go after a minute and Emmett winks to Rosalie who smiles then Brittany closes her eyes and a tear rolls down and she mumbles a few words then snaps her fingers and Elisabeth, Edward and Emmett disappear.


	10. Chapter 10 The Sounds of the dead

**A/N-I just came from the movie Eclipse and I had to write this! Before I let you all read my latest chapter of my story, I just have to say what I thought of it!**

**It was AWESOME! To the 10th degree! It had action, drama, romance, jealously, heartbreak. It showed the revenge chapter of Rosalie with Royce though I wish they went into more detail and they also showed Jasper's background, I just wish they went into a little more detail of that.**

**I did think the ending was a little anti-climax, I thought they should have ended with Felix throwing Bree in the fire, not just Bella telling Edward he had to be the one to tell Charlie. Okay now, on with the story of Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth, Edward and Emmett arrived in a place where Elizabeth said they had to go with Brittany's help. They all looked around...at nothing...no walls, no ground, no sky, just nothing. Like space but there was no stars.

Edward looked over and saw a book on a podium. Emmett looked around and heard groans and moans...screams, unearthly screams and he asks:

"What's that?"

The beautiful ghost walks over to the right and signals for Emmett to come and she points down then says:

"It's the ghosts of others that has been put here"

He looks over and down and...a tortured ghost that he sees looks familiar. Not anyone he knows but...someone that has been described to him.

Back at the Cullen household, Rosalie walks out onto the back porch and puts down a potted plant. She goes over to the railings and looks out and she thinks of her love, Emmett.

She doesn't even see the cement block coming at her, a rectangular block and it hits her in the face and she falls on the concrete and a crack appears! The block comes at her again, causing cracks in her face...she finally gets up but the block hits her against the wall, causing a sound like a cannon ball busting walls.

Bella and Esme come running out, Esme lets out a cry like only a true mother can and Bella sends a shield to Rosalie and Edward Sr. throws down the block in frustration. Bella and Esme go run and get Rosalie and drag her in and Alice runs over and yells:

"How can he do this? How can he hurt a vampire?"

Shaking, Bella says:

"Apparently, he put enough strength in that board" "Why won't she wake up?" Esme screams. Carlisle comes running to his adopted daughter and he says:

"I have never seen anything like this, I heard of this but..."

Esme screams:

"What?" "We'll have to call Aro, he's the only one I know who knows of this"

They all look at each other and shake. Brittany doesn't even know who they are talking about but she knows to be absolutely and completely terrified.

Carlisle went over to the computer and logged on the camera on the screen then did something he thought he would never do. He called for the Voultri.

In the ancient castle where Aro and his brothers and various members of the guard stand around. The brothers attend to their business of the day when suddenly a beep is heard, it catches the vampires off guard because they so pride them selves on being ready for any occasion but Aro quickly pulls himself together and snaps for Jane who smirks.

She goes over and just lightly taps a button and Carlisle's face comes on. At the moment, his eyes are like a dull gray/black and Aro puts on his best smile and says:

"Carlisle! MY good friend! To what do we owe this honor of the Olympic coven to call upon us?" "This is not a social call Aro, there is a crisis here and I need your help…there is something here that even I have not dealt with in my existence"

Aro sits down in a chair with his interest growing and the brothers listening as well as any other vampire in proximity but the wives come closer and Aro says:

"Continue, please"

Carlisle tells him:

"As you know, Edward's human parents died of Spanish Influenza back in 1918…" "Yes" "They have come back" "Come back?" "They were transformed as…ghosts…."

Marcus's nose crinkles up and low snake like hisses escape from every vampires throat and Carlisle continues to say:

"Elizabeth, his mother has come to Edward for help, apparently this man was rather nasty in his life and has only become worse in death….he has done things to frighten us into giving Elizabeth up and now, my Edward, Elizabeth and Emmett have gone to someplace to get directions that can destroy him but now…"

Carlisle has to collect himself before continuing And Aro says:

"Calm yourself Carlisle and tell me what this 'creature' has done"

The hisses from the wives and guards continue to get louder and Aro snaps his fingers and they die down some instantly but still continue as slow sounds of death. Aro sees Carlisle's eyes getting darker with hate and he tries not to smile and show it then Carlisle continues:

"He has done something to our Rosalie that has rendered her unconscious. I have never seen a unconscious vampire! What can we do Aro?"

Aro sighs and says:

"Demetri, come here….Demetri was rendered unconscious by a fight with newborns, he is the only vampire I know of until now that has been in that state and as you can see he did survive that as well your Rosalie" "Was there anything that you remember from it Demetri?"

The head guard looks around then says:

"It was….unpleasant, distasteful for me but it might be different for her"

Aro waves him away like a fly then he says:

"It will be difficult for you and I'm sure for your Queen Esme but everything should be back to normal soon….when, I can't say" "Thank you Aro" "I have enjoyed this talk, after our last time in the meadow…this is quite refreshing my dear friend. Please keep me updated…."

He leans closer into the computer camera and says:

"But Carlisle, DESTROY this loathsome creature"

Carlisle stiffens and says:

"I will, goodbye"

The click off and Aro sits back, thinks for a few minutes then carefully says:

"My fellow vampires, it seems that the leader of the Olympic coven is going to….destroy a being. And enjoy it in the process."

Cauis says:

"I've always found ghosts to be miserable little distastes, of no value"

Aro looks at him and says in a bored voice:

"They mean little to me, I could take them or leave them but I do know they can be rather nasty and in this case, a dangerous one"

A hiss comes from Aro's throat then and all the hisses in the room becomes louder and louder and the room takes on a feel of darker doom than it already was.

Back wherever Elizabeth and her son and brother are….Edward runs over to the book and flips through pages until he finds what he is looking for and his golden eyes brighten even more as he scans and memorizes the words. Emmett says:

"Let's hurry up little brother! The screams are getting louder! Even I can't take them much longer!" "Yes dear! Hurry up!" "I just want to make sure I got it all, every word!"

"You do! Now let's go!"

They all get in a huddle and Edward says:

"Come on Brittany, feel me calling you, please!"

Emmett looks down into the den of ghosts and the last thing they hear is the ghastly sounds of ghosts being tortured and Emmett and the two others will NEVER forget the sounds.

Brittany is in a self induced trance and she brings her fingers up to about her head, draws a circle in the air then snaps her fingers then suddenly the trio appears and the second they are there; they know something is wrong. Edward looks around as he scans everybody's mind, looks at his wife and Emmett asks:

"What's wrong?"

Carlisle says simply:

"It's Rosalie"

Alice says:

"I put her in her your bedroom so she would be more comfortable"

Emmett practically roars a question:

"What happened Carlisle?" "It was Edward Sr. He got some type of cement block or something with cement and beat Rosalie unconscious" "What!"

Emmett turns and spins vampire speed up to their bedroom and all vampires, a witch and a ghost look at each other as Emmett roars the most violent scream of all time and for the first time in history; each and every Cullen hisses like a snake curled up in a den and their eyes darken as dark as a moonless night.


	11. Chapter 11 Destroying the creature

**A/N-I know I said in previous chapters that Brittany's mom died ten years ago but I changed that to 18 for a reason, you'll see in the next chapter. And yes, it will be the last chapter. Sniff, Sniff. I have enjoyed writing this story. And I hope everybody enjoys to the last word.**

Everybody was in t he living room, the hisses still low in their throats. Brittany and Elisabeth looked at each other but was not frightened at all.

Emmett came down stairs, his face still in a twisted knot of anger which was understandably so. As soon as he stepped off the last set of stairs, he asked his brother Edward:

"What do we do now? What do we do to destroy..."

He points to Edward Sr. up in the sky who only looks in partial triumph. Edward tells them:

"First thing we need is a fire pit, something we can use to burn this with fire." Carlisle then speaks up:

"How about that one on the back balcony?" "Is it strong enough to withstand the heat we're going to have to put on it?" "It should be, that pit may look like something from a department store but Mayan Indians made it" "Fine, but it's suggested that we do the burning of the sacrifice in a house where he/she cannot enter because they will unleash hell to prevent it"

Carlisle nods his head and says:

"Let's do it here, the smoke can go out those broken doors"

Bella then sees the broken patio doors and she asks:

"What happened?"

Esme just shakes her head then says:

"Don't ask"

Alice giggles and Jasper looks at her smiling, thinking of their sister who is upstairs 'sleeping' is the one who did the damage by throwing the computer then he says:

"Let's get this together"

Emmett goes over to the balcony doors and looks out and Bella comes over and she throws her shield around Emmett and he goes over and easily lifts the copper fire pit up and brings it inside. The ghost of Edward Sr. tries to get him but bounces off like a rubber ball.

Later at the time of night when it is the blackest, they all gather around the fire pit and Jasper loads with fire wood then backs up and they all look at Edward.

Edward tells everybody:

"Join hands, your energy has to be felt"

All the vampires do and Brittany looks at them then slowly she gets up and goes over to her brother. Edward and Bella break hands and Edward takes hers. Bella smiles.

He then tosses in the purple heart casually; then gets out a lighter and throws it in and they watch it begin to melt and the wisps of smoke gathering in the air an floating outside.

Edward Sr., comes in a rage when he sees the smoke. And he starts to attempt to blow it away but then he looks down from the nighttime sky and sees in the fire pit in the house; his purple heart melting in the blazing fire. He screams a unearthly scream then Edward Jr. says to everybody:

"Don't look at him, don't give him the satisfaction! Just everybody listen to me!

**Darkness of night and powers of ghosts. We burn this possession of this man to destroy the evil that lies with him! Take him to the place he needs to be!"**

Edward Sr., is pulled away and screaming as he goes as the metal burns. Everybody looks at each other and no words are spoken but then they all look up at the window to Rosalie's room and wonder about the sleeping beauty that is there.

**A/N-I know the 'chant' I wrote might not be the greatest but give me a break, I never got red of a ghost! He He!**


	12. Chapter 12 Pleasent goodbyes

After a long night of destroying Edward Sr., the Cullen family just sat around the fire that night watching it go out. They were all gathering their thoughts. Nothing of this magnitude had happened since the Voultri came to destroy them when they mistakenly thought that they made a immortal child.

Rosalie was still upstairs and Emmett was going crazy, Edward couldn't even keep up with his thoughts.

Dawn was breaking...streaks of sunlight was just beginning to streak through causing their skin to glisten like diamonds then Bella's cell phone rings in the house causing _Bella's lullaby'_ to float out to them. Bella smiles but Carlisle asks:

"Who would call you at this hour?" "Maybe Charlie"

Edward tells them:

"No, it's Angela"

Bella smiles at her husband and thinks:

'Why do we even have caller identification.?'

Bella picks up and says:

"Hello? Hi Angela, this is unexpected"

She looks at Edward and playfully sticks her tongue out then she says:

"Sure, I don't see why not, let me ask..."

She clicks on mute then asks Carlisle:

"Carlisle, Angela and her brother want to know if they have permission to go through the back of the property going through the woods. They see a old cave on Forks map and they are into cave exploring"

Carlisle looks at everybody then says:

"Yes, they can"

She unlocks mute then says:

"Yes, Angela, come on...okay, bye"

She hangs up and goes back to her family then Jasper asks:

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous Carlisle? We all haven't been hunting since this happened and for humans to come around... "Then let's go hunting now"

They all get their mates hand...except for Emmett so Bella gets her big brother and says:

"Emmett, you won't do any good if you're weak"

He looks at her and shakes his head then they all go at vampire speed into the woods.

After a couple of hours, they all came back from a successful hunting trip. A few of the Cullen's went all the way to Canada. Emmett was still gone...the hurt he was feeling was overwhelming.

Esme was happily cooking breakfast for the two hybrids in the house, Nessie and Brittany who were both eating at a hearty rate. Esme wondered when Brittany ate last.

Brittany blushed when she realized how she was eating and everybody looking at her then she said:

"I'm sorry but witches don't eat often and when we do...it's with...gusto"

Carlisle leans back and says:

"It's the same way with Nessie. We're just not used to watching humans eat"

Alice giggles out then says:

"Except for Jacob" "Jacob? Who's that?" "A nearby shape shifter who takes the form of a wolf"

Brittany just shrugs her shoulders and goes back to eating then they hear the computer camera/ phone going off again.

Carlisle goes to answer it and when he clicks on, he sees the face of Aro with Jane standing in the background. Carlisle gives a small smile and a nod then says:

"Aro" "Carlisle! I just thought I would 'pop ' in as it were , and see how things are progressing"

Carlisle smiles and leans back then says:

"Things are better" "Ah, I take it there is no more problems with the…being?"

Edward then steps in and coldly says:

"He was taken care of"

Aro smiles and asks:

"What of his victim? Your Rosalie?"

Carlisle glances upstairs for a minute then says:

"Nothing's change on the area"

Aro thinks then says:

"Give it time my old friend….and I see you are looking better, I trust you have fed?"

Carlisle then says:

"In my way"

Aro shifts his weight in the ancient chair then asks:

"And how is your family?" "Everyone is fine. Emmett is still hunting….I suspect some trees are being destroyed"

Alice says:

"And some valleys" "Yes, it is somewhat hard on vampires to see their mates in distress. Let me know of the outcome, please" "We will and thank you Aro"

They click off and everyone breathes a sigh of relief when Aro's voice is gone.

Edward then notices his mother, Elisabeth walking off to sit on the wrought iron bench they have by a small reflecting pool, Edward goes out to sit by her and asks:

"Mother…what's wrong?"

She sighs then says:

"It's just the past few days…I did love him Edward. He was a great man in the beginning but he…changed and I won't ever know why"

They both fall silent then she tells him:

"I have to go"

His eyes widen in shock then he asks:

"Where will you go?"

She shrugs her shoulders then says:

"I don't know but you don't need me" "Yes, I do"

She smiles at the love her son gives her then says:

"I love you but you have a family now. Your own family to take care of and Esme takes care of you in ways I can't anymore. …" "When will you leave?" "Let me say goodbye to everybody"

All the Cullen's come outside, Nessie holding her Aunt Alice's hand and Elisabeth whispers I love you to each and every one of them. Then bends down and says to Nessie:

"I love you little one"

She turns to leave but then she stops.

They all see a ghostly appearance of a man in a Civil War era outfit and the males of the family raise in defense then the ghost puts his hands up and says in a southern voice:

"I would like to introduce myself, I am Lieutenant Adam Greenly"

Jasper goes over to over to him and asks in a voice that goes back to his southern roots:

"What division are you from Lieutenant?"

The man salutes him then says:

"41st" "I am Major Jasper Whitlock…."

He looks back at Alice then says:

"Now Cullen, may I ask what you are doing here sir?" "I heard about the departed ghost here…."

Bella leans over and asks her husband in a whisper just for him to hear :

"How did he know all ready?" " I think I know, when a ghost goes down….or wherever that is, they all automatically know like bees know at once where honey is"

They all smile and the Lieutenant turns to Elisabeth and says:

"I have know of Elizabeth Masen all of my ghostly days and I have come to ask her a very important question"

Just then Edward steps up to the ghost and Jasper says:

"Oh, may I introduce mister Edward Cullen, Elisabeth's son"

The ghost bows down and then he says:

"I guess I should ask you…I have known your mother and she's as beautiful as the roses bloom and I respectfully ask permission to court her"

Everybody looks at Elisabeth and if she could, she would be as red as the beets in the ground and Edward smiles then says:

"Well, you have my permission but I would think you would have to get her permission also" "Well, Miss Masen, do I?"

She shyly smiles and says:

"Well, Lieutenant Greenly, first of all, you may call me Elisabeth. But also I have been through a lot in these past few days so if you would be so kind as to give me time" "Of coarse, it's not as though we don't have all the time the world offers" "But I don't see why we can't get to know each other"

Adam smiles as proudly as a person winning a blue ribbon in a fair then says:

"May I ask that you call me Adam?"

She shakes her head yes and he asks:

"May I take you for a walk?"

She gently takes his hand then she says:

"Don't wait for me Edward, we may be gone a while" "A walk for us young man is a walk out to the greater galaxies some times"

Edward smiles and watches his mother and her gentleman caller go off into the bright sunlight and Alice says:

"I don't have to 'see', that everything will be all right"

They all go back inside.

A few hours later, they are all sitting around the living room and Brittany has her fingers loosely intertwined with her brother's and they talk then Brittany says:

"I better get back to the hotel" "Do you have to?" "I've been away too long"

Just then Edward's head snaps up and he smiles then Alice comes running down the stairs and she screams in a joyous voice:

"Rosalie is waking up!" "I know, I felt her mind awakening"

Carlisle and Esme hug each other and he asks:

"I wonder where Emmett is?"

Edward smiles again and looks at the front door and says:

"Running up the steps, as we speak"

Jasper smiles and says:

"I think those two have a connection that even we don't understand about"

The door flies open and there stands Emmett with a large grin across his face and he asks:

"She's awake isn't she?"

Alice almost jumps up and down and her little spikes go higher and she squeals:

"Yes!"

He turns and bounds up the steps and goes to their room. He opens the door and sees his beautiful angel moving around then he goes over to her beside and takes her small hand in his and she opens her eyes and smiles then asks:

"What's going on?" "You've been out for about two days" "What? That's impossible!"

Just then Carlisle and Esme appear and he says:

"The ghost hit you with some cement and beat you until you fell into unconsciousness"

She just continues looking at off of them like they are speaking a strange language then Carlisle tells her:

"I called the Voultri on this and it has happened. Demetri has been in this

situation before but he said he was only in it for a week"

Jasper smiles and says:

"You broke the mold"

They all laugh then Carlisle picks up a folder and writes Rosalie on it then asks:

"Let me ask you some questions now"

Esme rolls her eyes then says:

"Oh, Carlisle! Leave them alone! You have eternity for your questions"

She pulls him out of the room and Emmett laughs and sits down on the bed and kisses her hand and asks:

"How do you feel?" "Like I just took a nap, just a long nap; it really feels great!"

He laughs and kisses her forehead then his face gets serious and he slowly begins to question her:

"Rosalie?" "Hmm?" "Um, what did Royce look like?"

She gets up on her elbows and asks:

"Why do you ask?" "I want to know, you have never really said what he looks like"

"Well, he had dark brown eyes, brown hair and ….."

He shakes his head then says:

"No, no, did he have any like marks on his body that you could point him out with?"

Her curiosity only abounds more and more then says:

"Well, he had a scar here on his face and over the bridge of his nose and his nose was sharp and pointed"

She traces with her finger from the middle of her cheekbone to over her nose and she asks:

"Why?"

Emmett smiles and says:

"Where Eddie boy and his mom and I went….to get the ghost thing, um, other ghosts were there being tortured I guess. And I saw somebody I thought I recognized and you just confirmed it"

She smiles then sits fully up and asks:

"How did you know it was him?" "He was wearing clothing like you said he had on from the 1930's"

They just join hands and lean against each other.

Downstairs, they are all in the living room ( Except Rosalie and Emmett for obvious reasons ) and Brittany says:

"Well, I better leave now" "Please, keep in touch with us" "I will now that I got a family again"

Bella asks:

"Brittany?" "Yes ?" "Will all of this happening, um, I can't help but wonder….how, what happens to witches when they die?" "Bella…." "No, it's okay Edward…I know a lot of people don't believe in reincarnation but for witches, it's at least true. My mother is out there; just in another body. She may not remember me"

Everybody nods there head then Edward says:

"We have another visitor"

Every body groans then Esme asks:

"Who?" "It's just Angela, her brother ran out of gas going through our woods, she's just here to see if we have some"

Carlisle says:

"I'll go down to the garage, I think we have some in the corner somewhere"

They wait a few minutes then Angela knocks on the door and Bella goes to answer and she says:

"Angela! I'm so happy to see you!"

They hug ( Angela pretends not to notice the new body coldness her friend now has ) and Angela says:

"We ran out of gas and I came to see if you have any" "Well, I think Carlisle is in the garage….Jasper, why don't you go see?"

He smiles at Angela and Angela and Bella have small talk with each other then Brittany sees her. She looks at her then walks up to her and asks her one word:

"Mom?"

_The End_

**I give this whole story to XxLeslieXx**

**EsmeAliceRose**

**RenataVoultri16**

**BellaAngel383**


End file.
